Trying to start over
by Divergentgirl4610
Summary: This is an A/U fanfiction about Tris and Christina moving away from chicago, to a new town. What will happen when they move? Will they find new friends and continue on with their life?


Today is the day! Today Christina and I will load all of our belongings into our cars and head to a new place.

Christina thought it would be best for both of us after my parents died, and my brother and Susan moved away. I really had no other family here. So Christina thought it would be best if I moved away from Chicago.

We both agreed that we would move away after we graduate from high school. And well graduation was yesterday, and as of right now I am putting a few last things into boxes and Christina is helping me with taping them up.

Christina's uncle, that lives in Chicago, is driving our mattresses and dressers down in a U-Haul, along with everything else that doesn't fit in our cars. Christina and I are taping the last box when she gets a call from her uncle saying that we need to leave now if we want to beat traffic.

"Come on your heard him," she says.

"Okay."

Christina takes the last box and I turn around to look at what I am leaving behind. This has been my room since birth, and I really can't believe that I am going to go through with this.

Hopefully Christina and I will find a whole bunch of friends in New Jersey. I mean, Christina went there all of the time. She always talked about how much fun it was. They would go get a house and go to the beach every day, and go out to eat every night. They would also go to the boardwalk and ride all of the rides. I really hope that Christina is right, and that we have fun in New Jersey.

Christina and I were outing the last few boxes in our cars, then we would be off for New Jersey. It's still early in the morning so we should be there sometime later tonight! I turned around to look at the house that I have lived in my whole life and just watch as I leave it all behind.

I hope everything will be different in New Jersey! I will surround myself with good friends and never fall hard like I did with Peter here in Chicago. I can't let it happen again! I won't have that type of relationship again, not now, not ever.

**Flash Back**

"Come on babe don't you love me?" Peter says as he walks over to me.

"Yes, you know that I love you," I tell him.

Peter must be a little drunk. He always does this when he is. But he knows I love him, and I know he loves me. He would never do any thing to hurt me. Everybody at school is jealous of the relationship that we have.

It's just this die they don't see. Peter has his hands on my waist. I try to pull back because he is going further then I trust him to go when he is drunk.

"Come on!" he yells.

"Stop Peter," I whine.

"Stop your whining bitch!" he yells back.

Just then he lifts his hand, and smacks me across the face.

**End of Flashback**

I turn around and look at Christina and she looks at me.

"Ready?" she asks.

"More than ever," I tell her.

We both get into our cars and we follow Christina's uncle all the way to New Jersey. I plug my phone in and listen to my music and think about all of the fun we will have in New Jersey.

I am interrupted with a call from Christina, I look down at my phone and see the clock reads 2 PM. Where as the time gone?

"Hey, do you know what state we are in?"

"Yeah, I think we are almost there," she says.

"Yayayaa," I say into the phone.

"Geese, someone is excited."

"You bet I am!"

**Time Skip** - 1 hour later.

We have been on this road for what feels like forever. Then all of a sudden there is a bridge.

As soon as we get over the bridge, it's like the world has opened up.

People walking, cars driving, yelling, and everywhere you look people look genuinely happy.

We pull up to a hotel and check in. Christina and I bring in some clothes up to the room to change into.

"Tris, do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Ya, that sounds awesome."

We both change into something different but I opt for something layed back. Jeans and a sweatshirt, with a tank top and flip flops.

We decided that we would walk on the beach, and then go have dinner.

The beach is only right across the street, and we can find dinner on the boardwalk, I'm sure.


End file.
